Meeting
by Moonpath-wolf
Summary: A casual meeting turns into so much more. Yaoi, smut and all the usual warnings if ya know me XD


**Moonwolf:** Request take from essenceofthedark from Y-gallery, hope you like it ^-^

* * *

**Meeting**

It was a casual meeting the first time.

Both had somehow ended up sitting at the bar after being dumped and in a rare fit of human sympathy (though Sasuke would later blame the alcohol) the raven had moved closer to the other male, ordered him a new drink as the brunette had spent the last fifteen minutes staring into the melting ice of the last one.

The pretty brunette had been startled and it had shown in his expressive brown eyes. They had introduced themselves to each other, just Haku and Sasuke, not Uchiha Sasuke the heir to the Uchiha company or Asiu Haku the greatest violinist. Just them.

A slow smile here, a giggle there and suddenly it was them in a motel room. Kisses, touches, slow moves and nothing else mattered anymore, not what had driven them to the bar in the first place, not their anger, their sadness nor their resentment. Only the passion that thrummed through their veins.

---------

The second meeting had been business.

Uchiha record company was to take over Haku's contract and Zabuza-san had been angry the whole time. Zabuza-san…not Zabuza-sama anymore, not since all those weeks ago at the motel, not since Sasuke.

Haku bit his lip to contain the blush rising over his cheeks, but he was sure Zabuza had seen it. No matter in a hour or two he was out of Zabuza's hands and the older man could go back to that whore he called a girlfriend.

The door went open and there stood Uchiha Itachi and behind him, looking bored stood…"Sasuke…" the name slipped his lips in a whispered and the dark haired man's head snapped up from the files he was studying and onto the brunette.

Black eyes widen in brief surprise but was quickly hidden underneath a careless expression. But through the whole meeting their eyes never left each other for long. As the meeting was concluded, Haku could not contain a shiver at the passion that suddenly floated to the surface in those dark eyes that had haunted his dreams for so long now.

A almost unnoticeable nod towards a door and Haku was gone.

-----------

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!" Haku cried out the name as the raven hit his pleasure spot time and time again, the low growling in Haku's ear letting him know that Sasuke liked it.

Up against a wall in Sasuke's office the Uchiha had the violinist pinned, thrusting inside of him violently, ramming into that spot hard, sending the most pleasurable sparks through the brunettes body. Haku pressed his face against the pale neck, trying to muffle his cries of passion but Sasuke would have none of it.

With quick moves he had pulled out of Haku, flipped them around until he could pin the brunette down chest first down on the desk before thrusting his proud length into that tight hole. He rested his forehead against a sweaty shoulder blade, panting hard as he felt the body beneath him shiver and tremble with emotion and passion. Slowly pushing brown hair away from pale skin Sasuke whispered hotly into a tempting ear "no holding back Haku-chan…you scream for me and only me" the Uchiha said, and what a Uchiha wanted they got.

Haku whimpered before screaming as Sasuke wanted when the other rocked his hips harshly into Haku's prostrate. This was heaven for both of them as Sasuke pounded Haku's ass, for now they could just be them and no one else mattered.

Haku sobbed and pressed his cheek against the wood, feeling the pressure in his stomach knotting, signalling itself that their act was making a end "Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke…I'm close…to close…" he managed to whisperer out.

Sasuke chuckled darkly and whispered into Haku's ear again "then come…come for me Haku" he bit down on hard on a pale lobe, his length trusting hard. Only once but with precise force.

Haku came with a scream.

His body jerking hard as he felt the raven hit him one, two, three times and then his prostrate was hit with warm cum. Haku could only moan softly, his body to tired for anything. Sasuke fell down on Haku's back with a quiet groan, resting slightly before pulling out and turning the other into a tender kiss "we should get back…" the raven whispered.

Haku smiled and wrapped his legs around the others waist "why? We could have so much fun without that, I saw a hotel not far from here and I heard they had massage beds we could try out" Sasuke smirked slowly and kissed violinist. He couldn't say no to that.  
In the end they never returned to that meeting

Haku was happy, as he stood on the stage, playing the devils trill like the true master he was, his hand moving cleverly with the bow over the strings. But that was not the reason why he was happy.

No… he was happy because there, on the first seat, watching him with dark eyes and a small tilt in his lips was Sasuke, one leg thrown hazardously over his other.

Yes Aisu Haku was truly happy. And his music showed it as it reached into everyone's soul.

* * *

**AN:**…DON'T KILL ME TAKA! . you need me to finish off the KakaNaru fic's ^^;


End file.
